Meeting Monica
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Chandler's life was boring. Ordinary. Normal. That is until he meets the new girl next door. If only things were not in his way...
1. Chapter 1

Chandler's life was boring. Ordinary. Normal. That is until he meets the new girl next door. If only things were not in his way...

Chapter 1

Chandler stuck his key into the lock, turning it and freezing when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and his stomach fluttered as he saw a gorgeous young woman, with raven hair and crystal blue eyes. He stared into her eyes and as blue met blue, a man appeared behind her carrying a box. He appeared to be guiding her inside, but he placed his hand in her shoulder and shoved the petite woman into the apartment, tearing her eyes from his. The man looked him up and down and then slammed into the apartment.

"Charming." Chandler muttered, pulling the key back out and opening the apartment door. He stepped inside an threw his keys into the bowl, a perfect shot. "Okay, I'm batman." He told him self, and grabbed a beer from the fridge, checking the time. 6pm. He turned the tv on and sat down, at the same one hearing the apartment across the hall's door slam. He stood up, placed his beer on the coffee table and approached the door. He peeked out to see the man from earlier leaving the apartment with a briefcase. He was about to leave the door when he saw the door of apartment 20 open. The raven haired lady stepped out cautiously and crept towards Chandler's door. She knocked and Chandler jumped. He opened the door and the woman jumped too, obviously stunned at how quickly he had opened the door. He smiled at her and she cupped some hair behind her ear before beginning to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi," the lady said. Chandler blinked and then smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"I-I'm new, I just moved in." The lady said. Chandler smiled again.

"I know," he said. The lady looked at him weirdly. He realised how creepy he sounded. "I mean... I saw you move in," he explained. The lady laughed and smacked his arm lightly.

"I know, I'm messing with you!" She laughed. Relived, Chandler laughed too. "I was wondering if you could give me a tour?" She asked. Chandler smiled and nodded, and they stepped out of the apartment.

As they left the apartment block, and headed towards Central Perk, the lady shivered.

"I don't even know your name." She said.

"Ditto," Chandler said. The lady grinned.

"You first." She said.

"No, you," Chandler grinned. The lady just stood smiling, but then her hand shot into his pocket and pulled out his licence. She read the name aloud.

"Chandler MURIEL Bing," she said, and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. What's your name?" He asked.

"Monica Gelle-Burke." Monica stuttered.

"Monica Gelle-Burke?" Chandler asked.

"It's Monica Burke." Monica said shyly.

"So your married huh?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded. "Kay." Chandler almost whispered.

"Chandler, I know-" Monica started.

"What do you want to see first?" Chandler asked. Monica shrugged and sat down, on the park bench. She shivered and breathed out, her breath swirling in the crisp New York air.

"I'm freezing," she said. Chandler sat down next to her.

"You didn't bring your coat?" He asked. Monica shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. Chandler smiled and shook his coat off, putting it on her shoulders. Monica looked at him.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked.

"No," Chandler lied. He was freezing.

"Maybe you will after this..." Monica reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, throwing it at Chandler's face. Chandler jumped as the ice stabbed his face like tiny knives. He rubbed it off and shivered.

"Cold now?" Monica asked. Chandler shook his head and stood her up, and for the next 40 minuets, showed her around. They were on their way back when Monica suddenly spoke up.

"Chandler, I'm cold and I'm wearing your coat. You have to be cold." Chandler shook his head.

"Nope," he lied. Monica slipped her hand into his. Chandler dint know how to respond so he didn't respond, he keep walking. She moved closer to him, obviously cold. She scoffed and looked at him.

"You're shivering, you dreadful liar," She joked. She pulled him into the building and into her apartment, giving him a blanket and some hot chocolate. She sat next to him and drank her hot chocolate too. When they had finished they started discussing movies to watch. They put one in and Monica snuggled up to him. She looked him in the eye and then they both moved closer, and their lips were about to touch when Monica's door slammed open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monica awoke the next morning next to her husband. Her mind was racing. She would have kissed him. If Richard had not walked in, she would have kissed him. She looked at the clock. It was an hour before her alarm should have gone off. She decided to get up anyway, and slipped on her dressing gown. It was Saturday. She had work tomorrow, at a new restaurant, which was the whole reason her and Richard had moved. so she could work there. She was really excited and wanted the weekend over with, for once. She made breakfast and heard Richard getting up. He came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek. He was in a good mood this morning! Monica was actually looking forward to spending time with him. He ate breakfast and stood up, wiping his mouth.

"I have to go to the office," he said, and he grabbed his briefcase and left. Monica sat still for a second, the apartment clock ticking into the silence. She stood up and went over to Chandler's apartment. She knocked and was surprised when a dark haired brown eyed man answered.

"I'm-I'm here to see Chandler." She said. The man raised his eyes.

"For once. A hot chick for Chandler. Um, he's in bed." The man said.

"No I'm not," Chandler said, walking out of his room behind Joey. Monica stared at him. His voice sounded different. He looked different.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold from being out last night." He said, not sounding fine at all.

"Go back to bed man," Joey said.

"Yeah, you won't be missing anything. I'm going down to Central Perk." Monica said, quite exited for her first time in the well known place.

"I'll go with you," Joey said.

"Then I'm coming," Chandler said. "No arguments."

/

Monica found Central Perk warm, and she could tell she would be back. She sat down on the sofa with Chandler, and Joey sat on the armchair. Monica and Joey ordered coffee, and Monica looked at Chandler, eating for him to order. He was fast asleep on her, and she had never noticed. Joey laughed.

"Someone is in denial," Joey said.

"Shh! Let him sleep," Monica whispered. Joey nodded and sipped his coffee.

"So what's up with you being married?" Joey whispered.

"Don't hit on me." Monica whispered back.

"I'm not. It's just obvious you and Chandler have a crush in each other." Joey whispered.

"Did he say that?" Monica said, her heart melting.

"...no..." Joey lied, and not very well.

"Who didn't say what?" Chandlers voice suddenly said. Monica jumped and put her hand over her chest, recovering for the mini heart attack.

"You have got to stop doing that!" She said. Chandler laughed and settled back down on her.

"No, you're going up to bed." She said, moving him.

"But I don't wanna go to bed." Chandler whined, much like a child which made Monica laugh. She pulled him up and then slipped her hand around his waist, walking out the door with him. When she got to his apartment she left while he changed and came back in, tucking him in. She felt his head.

"You have a fever," she said. She put a cold washcloth over hi head and sat with him, until his fever was almost gone. She tucked him in and without thinking, kissed his head. She thought he would freak out but he simply closed his eyes and went to sleep. When Monica came out of the apartment, Joey was there. He smiled at her.

"Is Chandler asleep?" He asked. Monica nodded.

"Finally." She said. Joey laughed and paused.

"Can I come hang out in your apartment? I don't wanna wake him." Joey said. Monica nodded.

"Can my friends come too? I want you to meet them." Joey said. Monica paused.

"Are they nice?" She asked.

"Of course. They're Chandler's friends too. I have this weird feeling you will fit right in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monica heard slight whimpering coming from next door. She put the phone down and walked into Chandler's apartment. She could hear his tossing and turning. She knocked on the bedroom door and walked in, to see him sweating in bed. She ran over and put a cold cloth on his head. He calmed down and fell asleep again. She stroked his hair for a while and then went out into the living-room, spotting Joey. She walked over and handed him a piece of paper.

"That's my number for my mobile and work. Call me if he gets any worse. And I mean any worse." Se said sternly, and then backed out of the apartment.

/

Monica was filling in her latest order when the phone rang. She snatched it up and heard Joey's voice.

"Um, Monica?"

"What? What's wrong? Is he worse?" She asked, panicked.

"Kinda. He is throwing up." Joey said.

"I'm on my way," Monica said, hanging up.

/

Monica burst through the apartment door and into Joey's. he pointed to the bathroom and she filled a glass if water at the sink and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Monica?" Chandler's voice asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming in," she said, and walked in to find Chandler cross legged on the floor like a child. She held in a laugh and knelt beside him. She gave him the water and he drank some, and then she pulled him into a hug, kissing his head.

"Sorry I wasn't here," she said.

"It's okay," he said. She rocked him back and forth for a while.

"Can you stand?" She asked. He nodded and stood up, holding on to the sink. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm a little dizzy," He said. She picked his glass up off the floor and rinsed it out, putting it next to the sink. She saw him go dizzy again.

"Mon," He called out again like a child, and within a second she was by his side. She lead him to bed and came back out of his bedroom.

"He okay?" Joey asked.

"Now, I think he will be. Has he ever been this sick?" Monica asked. Joey shook his head.

"Not when I've lived with him." The door burst open and two girls, one with brown hair and one with blond, came in.

"These are my friends, Rachel and Phoebe." Joey said. Monica smiled at them.

"We heard Chandler was sick?" Rachel said.

"Yeah he is, he's pretty bad." Monica said.

"I can see that," Phoebe said as Chandler started a coughing fit, Monica went to the kitchen to get him some water to give to Chandler. She came back out again and stood next to Joey.

"I didn't catch your name?" Phoebe said.

"Monica," She said. Phoebe smiled and they walked out with Joey, leaving Monica to sit with Chandler. He woke up and she smiled at him.

"Go back to sleep," she said.

"I'm not tired," he lied. "Well I am, but I can't sleep. My head hurts." He said. Monica told him to close his eyes and ran her hands through his hair repeatedly. She hoped this would relax him and send him to sleep, and she was right. It did. She kissed his head and tucked him in, closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas Eve, eve. Chandler was feeling much better, and his hunch was it was because of Monica. She was a mother, and that worked well because Chandler was like a child when he was ill. But he felt better now, so he jumped in the shower and sorted himself out. He walked into Monica's apartment. Everyone cheered as he entered.

"You're up," Monica said.

"Am I?" Chandler said sarcastically.

"And... He's back." Rachel said.

"I'm back," Chandler smiled.

"I'm glad," Monica said, and she came up to him and hugged him tightly, making the rest of the group raise their eyebrows. Chandler happily accepted Monica into his arms.

"Where's your husband? What's his name? Rick?" Chandler asked.

"Richard. He's at work, why?" Monica replied.

"No reason," Chandler said.

"It's snowing!" Monica suddenly said, and ran over to the window while the rest of the group stood where they were. Chandler followed Monica and they stood at the window watching the snow fall down softly. Monica looked at Chandler and smiled, and he smiled too. For the first time she noticed how blue his eyes were.

"Uh... You guys?" Phoebe suddenly said. Monica and Chandler turned to Phoebe. The pointed above them.

"Mistletoe," She grinned.

"Phoebe, Monica is married." Chandler said.

"So? It's a Christmas kiss Chandler." Monica piped up. Chandler turned to look at her. She was smiling at him. He leant in and his lips met hers for the first time. He never wanted to stop.

"Get a room," Rachel said.

Eventually the kiss had to end, and Chandler glared at Rachel.

"Merry Christmas," Monica whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Chadler whispered back.

/

Chandler walked into the coffee shop 2 days later. Everyone was there except Monica and Joey, who were at work. Chandler sat down and felt eyes on him. Phoebe and Rachel were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. We're just waiting for the day you admit your love to Monica," Rachel said.

"She. Is. Married. Do you not get that?" He asked.

"He didn't deny it," Phoebe said to Rachel. "Actually, Chandler, we have got a lot closer to Monica and she tells us everything." Phoebe said.

"So?" He asked.

"So she happened to mention that her marriage... Sucks," Rachel said. Chandler sighed and put his hands over his face.

"It's still a marriage. I screwed up a marriage," Chandler muttered.

"You didn't screw anything up. It was mistletoe Chandler. Unless..." Phoebe thought for a moment. "You kissed her again?!" Phoebe yelled. Everyone looked up.

"No. I didn't kiss her again," Chandler said. "I did something worse." Phoebe slapped a hand to her mouth.

"You guys slept together?" She exclaimed. Chandler, looking down, nodded.

"Chandler, you're dead," Rachel said. "Richard's going to kill you," She added.

"I know," Chandler muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoebe, Rachel and Joey walked into Monica's apartment to see her sitting alone. Joey went straight for the fridge, the girl sat either side of Monica on the couch.

"Where's Richard?" Rachel asked.

"Work," Monica said.

"It's eight O'clock at night on a Sunday!" Rachel said.

"Yep." Monica said simply.

"He's such a workaholic." Phoebe said.

"Or..." Rachel said.

"Joey? Can you leave the room?" Phoebe asked.

"Can I take this?" Joey asked, showing a bowl of lasagne.

"Sure," Monica said, as Joey left.

"Okay, Chandler." Phoebe said as Joey left the room.

"What about him?" Monica asked.

"Mon, he told us," Rachel said. Monica's mouth dropped open.

"He did?!" She asked.

"He tells us everything," Phoebe said.

"Everything?" Monica asked.

"Everything," Rachel and Phoebe said together.

"Wow." Monica said.

"So when did it happen?" Phoebe asked. Monica thought.

"Two weeks ago," Monica told them.

"And you haven't... Since then?" Rachel asked. Monica shook he head.

"I feel too guilty. I can't look Chandler or Ricard in the eyes," Monica said. "I haven't seen Chandler since." She admitted as Phoebes phone rang. She went into the corner to answer.

"Do you miss him?" Rachel asked when they were alone. Monica nodded.

"Yeah. Too much, I think." She said. Phoebe walked over with a serious look on her face.

"Did you guys just hear any noise coming from next door?" He asked. Monica ad Rachel looked at each other. Noise?

"No," they said.

"Apparently Chandler's hurt." Phoebe said.

"How?!" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, Joey won't tell me," Phoebe said, as Monica jumped up and ran into Joey's apartment.

"What happened?" Monica asked as she ran inside to see Chandler on the floor with his hands around his ankle.

"Chandler was chasing me," Joey said. "He tripped around there," Joey said, pointing to a spot. "And I think he's twisted his ankle or something."

Monica ran to Chandler and sat next to him. She sat him up.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No, it feels great," Chandler quipped.

"Chandler?" Monica said.

"Yeah?"

"No time for sarcastic comments!" She said.

"Okay," he said.

"Should I call an ambulance or something?" Rachel asked.

"No it's fine. We'll walk him there." Monica told her.

"Walk who where?" Chandler asked.

"Let's try and stand him up," Monica said. She knelt next to him and threw his arm around her shoulder, Joey doing the same on Chandler's other side. He winced but tried not to yell as they stood him up, but when he made the mistake of putting all of his weight on his ankle, he couldn't not yell. Monica shushed him and they brought him over to Monica's apartment.

"We'll take you to the hospital to get it checked out." Monica told him.

"It's no need for hospital, I'll just put some ice on it." He said.

"Are you sure it will be okay?" She asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah."

She moved the ice to a different place on his ankle and sat down next to him, lying her head on his shoulder. She thought she had taken it to far by putting her head on his shoulder, she thought he was going to freak out. But he didn't. He lay his head on top of hers and held her hand. She smiled. Why did this feel more perfect than her and Richard? She felt someone look at her and she looked up. She was right, he was staring right into her eyes. Blue met blue. She wanted to look away incase it got uncomfortable but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She keep looking, and didn't notice he was leaning in until he was inches away from her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her. She kissed back straight away. She had missed him. They eventually had to end the kiss and as he did, his hand lightly brushed her hair behind her ear.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I slipped." He said softly, and she giggled.


End file.
